


[Cover Art] for Synthesis

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	[Cover Art] for Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006247) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



Cover art for the podfic of [Synthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2006247), written by [LapOtter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/LapOtter) and performed by [consulting_smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) ♥

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
